heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
George Sanderson
George Sanderson is a monster from Monsters, Inc. his most recurring joke is that he gets a treatment from the Child Detection Agency for decontamination of any human stuff on him. He also made a cameo appearance in Monsters University as a member of JΘΧ (Jaws Theta Chi), but he had no dialogue. Appearances Monsters, Inc. George is a scarer on Scarefloor F at Monsters, Inc. He is a furry monster with a horn on top of his head. George is also very good friends with Mike, Sulley and Claws Ward. When he comes out of his door one day, he has a child's sock on his back and when his assistant, Charlie Proctor sees the sock on his back, he gasps and shouts, "2319! We have a 2319!" The CDA agents arrive and remove the sock from George's back. The agents then shave George's fur off, have him showered, and place a cone on his head. Later on in the film, Sulley puts some of Boo's toys in George's locker which George accidentally left open, and when George opens it the next day, the toys fall on top of his head and Charlie calls again for the CDA agents who come and jump on George again, putting more cones on him. Later, when Charlie gets George a door from Nepal, Sulley bursts through after being banished and a sock falls on George's chest. Just as Charlie is about to call for the CDA again, George stuffs the sock into Charlie's mouth and throws Charlie into the kid's door and walks away happily while whistling. At the end of the film, George's fur grows back and works on his own on the new Laugh Floor making kids laugh instead of trying to scare them. He was also seen carrying a watermelon and a sledgehammer, indicating that he was going to smash a watermelon with the hammer a la Gallagher's Sledge-O-Matic gag. George also appears in the company play "Put That Thing Back Where It Came From or So Help Me", a play directed, produced, written by and starring Mike. Monsters University George appears in Monsters University as a member of the Jaws Theta Chi fraternity, competing in the Scare Games. When he and the rest of his fraternity are eliminated in the first challenge for using a protection gel against the toxic urchins, George and his fraternity brothers are sad and disappointed. A referee removes some of the gel from George and places an urchin near the exposed part, causing it to swell up as he screams in pain At the party in the Roar Omega Roar house, George does the same little dance he does in Monsters, Inc. on the Scare Floor just before the human sock is discovered and he's sanitized by the CDA.1 George, along with his fraternity members, can be seen laughing at the Oozma Kappa fraternity as Roar Omega Roar humiliates them. At the end of the film, on Mike and Sulley's first day as scarers, he is present on the scare floor meeting his assistant Charlie, showing he was also hired as a Scarer. During the credits, George appears on his own Scare Card after graduating from MU. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Monsters, Inc characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pixar characters Category:Disney characters Category:Monsters